I Think About You
by justsayyoulikeklaine
Summary: Blaine and Kurt are seen as just two openly gay boys in the state of Ohio but throughout the summer they undergo many experiences. Friendship, falling in love, and learning things that change their lives for the better. And to think it all started with a cup of coffee. Full summary in the prologue. Rating will change for future chapters.


**Yes, I'm starting another story when I really should be finishing or updating Death By A Broken Heart and What You Least Expect (I am not abandoning these stories but have come to a roadblock on them. I'll try to update as soon as I can) but I was just watching TV and the show Austin & Ally came on and I admit it's not that bad of a show compared to most shows on Disney. Anyway Austin started singing this song called "I Think About You" and it inspired me to write this story. And it being summer for me, it felt sort of necessary to write something with all the free time I have, if that makes sense. **

**Plus Ross sings it and he is Riker's brother so it kinda connects well from how I see it. I hope you like it. I recommend to listen to the song before reading. It doesn't relate to this chapter but I find it beautiful and amazing. However it does relate to the story since it inspired it so please listen to it if you want.**

**Please read and review. It would mean a lot. 3  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not the song or Glee or Austin & Ally.**

**Summary: Blaine and Kurt are seen as just two openly gay boys in the state of Ohio but they are more than that. They learn how much they mean to each other but also as a place in this world. One summer changes their lives for the better and it all just started with a cup of coffee. Kurt finds the love that he's always wanted, Blaine learns that approval isn't always need when you're in love. And that it depends on yourself and what you want more than what someone else thinks. **

Prologue :

Blaine Anderson was a simple boy, at least he tried to be. His father was a top lawyer in the state of Ohio, and yes this had it's perks but also it's consequences. Blaine was enrolled in the best schools growing up. Currently at Dalton Academy, a private, all-boys school/boarding school located in Westerville, Ohio. And another perk was it's zero-tolerance bullying policy, which couldn't but make things better for Blaine. See Blaine was gay, and proud of it. His father was shocked and not at all accepting but slowly grew onto the fact as he watched his little boy grow up. He learned to accept it as his elder boy, Cooper and he wife had in the beginning.

His father only wanted the best for him and that came with a price. Luckily, Blaine was able to join the Warblers, the cappella choir at his school. His passion was singing, and he was amazing at it. Of course, Blaine joined other school activities to keep his father's expectations. He was lead to become a lawyer like his father or something socially acceptable, such as a doctor or something similar. Certainly not acting or singing like Cooper had pursued. Their father was least supportive of the Fine Arts but Blaine wanted to prove him wrong.

Singing was his passion, acting well he loved it at but not as much as the prior. And yes, love was something also he longed for as much as his father's approval and support for any decision he made. It's not like he didn't have any available suitors. But Blaine wanted love, he longed for that one boy that would change is his world for the better, the one who he would do anything for.

Kurt Hummel had been through a lot growing up. The loss of his mother at the age of eight, bullying started soon after because of his sexuality. Especially when he was enrolled at McKinley High. Bullying grew worse but Kurt never let it get to him, he stayed strong for his father and himself. His father was always supportive of Kurt's decisions and Kurt of his father's, except of the ones based on his diet. His father recently was recovering from his heart attack, at least that's how Kurt took it.

Months passed and Kurt found himself with a stepbrother and a new mother and he couldn't be happier with the addition to his family.

Kurt was in love once with his stepbrother of all people. He grew over it but that didn't stop the desire to be with someone but he was the only open gay kid at his school.

Things at school slowly grew even worse but managed. He could handle it. What he couldn't handle is his father and his step-mother spending their savings on him to go to some prep school, called Dalton Academy instead of their honeymoon. He assured that he was fine with the Glee club's protection and his ability to reason worked. His parents took their trip, the one they were so excited for. Kurt could make it through his junior year of high school. And with the support of the Glee club, Kurt knew he was able to. High school was hell for everyone and that's how Kurt saw it.

He grew up singing, dancing, basically anything in the Fine Arts department, Kurt had tried. He was very optimistic, and always hoped for the best even if he knew it wouldn't end like that. He never gave up on anything. Kurt Hummel was not a quitter, unless you count quitting on something like smoking but that is besides the point. His dream was New York and he was only a year away from a dream come true but that wasn't all his dream consisted of. Love was major factor in his dream. He wanted many things, but that didn't make Kurt selfish, actually anything but that. He was caring and deserved better than what he had going for him at the moment.

But none of that mattered now, it was summer and they was going to make the most of it.

**Okay so I know it's short for now but the future chapters will be longer. It will be in third person because I have lost the ability to write in first person with all the roleplaying I've been doing on Omegle. I really hope you like this concept and stay with it. I'll try updating soon because I have loads of ideas for this. Thanks for reading and please review with your opinion. And it is almost 1 in the morning when I'm writing this but my brain wanted to write this so here it is. I apologize for any errors and please message me so I can fix them. I'm surprise I'm able to write as well I am now when I should be sleeping. Well I hope you have a good day or whatever, seeing as I don't know what timezone you are in. Well I'm going to stop ranting and head to bed. I'll be back with another chapter soon. **


End file.
